The Journal
by Jedi Pikachu
Summary: 11 year old Anakin tries to write a journal but discovers it's alot harder then it looks...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything........etc.  
Note: This is just suposed to be a kinda cute look on Anakin as a young Jedi and even Obi-wan. It's nothing spactacular but maybe you'll get a smile reading it. :)  
  
  
Anakin sighed and looked in frustration at the small book of blank paper in front of him. He had erased his words over and over, unable to settle on anything. Nothing seemed right. For what felt like forever, Anakin had been racking his 11 year old mind for something to write about.   
  
This book was very important to him. His Master, Obi-wan, had given it to him as a gift, writing a little message on the inside cover. It was a journal, for Anakin to record what he did, so that way, when he was older and grown up, he could remember what it was like growing up at the Jedi Temple.  
  
So here he was, sitting at the table in his quarters, pondering what to put on it's pages. He knew that whatever he wrote had to be perfect. His journal would be the best ever! But how should he start? In all truth, he had no idea how you went about writing a journal. In his mind he pictured it like a book. Something maybe even his children would oneday read! Which was why it must be perfect.  
  
The first page had about a million smudges already from where Anakin had erased and re-wrote and erased and re-wrote. He was ready to kick himself. He was making a complete mess of his journal and it was only his first entry.With a sigh, he put his head in his hands. Who would have thought writing a journal could be so stressful?  
  
Suddenly the door slid open, and Obi-wan walked in, absorbed in reading something. He paused before walking past Anakin, mumbling a " Hello" , then going over to get a drink. Anakin sat there, wearing his best puppy-dog expression, waiting for Obi-wan to notice him, hand clutched to his book.  
  
Without looking up, his Master began to speak.  
  
"So, have you written in your new journal? You should write about your interesting "talk" with Mace Windu the other day regarding sliding down the railings outside! That was rather different."  
  
Obi-wan chuckled and looked up from whatever he was reading. He was surprised to see a horrified look on Anakin's small face.  
  
" What's the matter Padawan? Don't you think that deserves to be recorded in your journal?"  
  
Anakin continued to stare at his Master. Write about himself being lectured? No way!  
  
" Master, there is NO way I'm writing about that."  
  
  
Obi-wan looked confused.  
  
"Why not? I believe you're the first Jedi in training who's ever dared slide down the main railing outside in front of Mace Windu. Most of the Padawans are scared of him."  
  
" Master! I don't want whoever reads my journal to find out I was a brat when I was 11!"  
  
Obi-wan grinned.  
  
" But you are aren't you?"  
  
Anakin scowled, trying his best not to get too upset.  
  
" My journal is NOT for writing down dumb stuff like that. It never will be."  
  
Obi-wan smiled at the indiginant look on his Padawan's face.  
  
" What are you going to write about then?"  
  
Anakin glanced down at the blank, messed up first page in his journal. He felt like crying. What was he going to write about? This was so important to him, yet he had nothing to put down. He slowly looked back up at his Master.  
  
" I-I don't know. All I know is that whatever I write will be so cool that maybe even my children will oneday want to read it!"  
  
With a grin, Obi-wan shook his head.  
  
" That's advanced thinking Padawan! But still, is that what you believe? That what goes into your journal has to be perfect and publish-worthy?"  
  
The young boy nodded his head, looking back down at the small leather book.  
  
" A journal isn't a best-seller Anakin. It doesn't have to be something brilliant, either. All it is is a way for you to never forget your life and the memories. These memories can be good or bad. Serious or funny. I even kept a journal when I was still a student of Qui-Gon. Maybe sometime we can read it together. You may not believe it but I've had my share of lectures as well!"  
  
Anakin looked astonished.  
  
" You? In trouble?"  
  
" You'd better believe it. I've done some pretty bratty things. I was never quite as good at as you though, but still!"  
  
Anakin giggled .  
  
" So shall we try again at an entry? It appears you've tried without success!"  
  
Obi-wan laughed at the assorted smudges on the page and sat down beside his Padawan.  
  
" Now would you like to write about that lecture?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
" Good. Oneday when we're old geazers we can look back and laugh on the many lectures of Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
Anakin smiled.  
  
" We could do that Obi-wan, but I think I'm gonna need a whole seperate journnal for them!"  
  
The two laughed and began to write in Anakin's Journal.  
  
  
34 /3465  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hi! My name is Anakin Skywalker and my wonderful, kind, amazing Master Obi-wan gave you to me as a gift yesterday! I am supposed to write about what has happened today, so I will tell you........  
  
First of all, I accidently slept in this morning! So did Obi-wan so it wasn't exactly my fault. Since we were late for studies, we had to help clean up afterwards. Yuck! I would have rather gone swimming with my friends.  
  
Then, during break, I decided to try something really daring! There is a long railing outside the Temple that goes down some steps and I decided to sail down it..........in front of Master Windu! He is very strict about these sorts of things so I got a BIG lecture for it. But I get lots of lectures so I am basically used to it!  
  
Now I am writing in you and it is late. Soon it will be time to go to bed. But I will write in you tomorrow! I promise! Goodnight!  
  
Ani  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
